


All I ever wanted was you

by itsaboutvale



Series: Targaryen Restoration [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jonerys Secret Santa, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Post Season 8, Targaryen Restoration, the boat babies that were promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: After a long journey to restorate their house, Jon and Daenerys return to Winterfell to spend some quiet time with their family.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Targaryen Restoration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074183
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	All I ever wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> JONERYS SECRET SANTA!
> 
> Ho, ho, ho, It’s me! @etexal Santa is here with your new fic! Yey!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this fic, I'm a sucker for domestic fluff and this was the perfect idea to this fic! I loved being your secret Santa, hope you have an amazing holidays and a happy new year! 
> 
> Hope you like it too!!
> 
> (Sorry if there's any mistakes, english is not my first language)

All I ever wanted was you

The ride that should’ve taken less than a fortnight, ended in almost a moon, Jon thought with an internal sigh. Not only because some of the free folk had decided to return beyond the wall, and had joined them in their travel, much less the Dothraki and Unsullied, they were accustomed to hard days on the road. No, the reason was the two little dragon-wolfs inside the wheelhouse. Jon turned his gaze to his left, where the wooden device moved along the way; inside, and as usual at this time of the day, he knew his wife sat with his children. She was determinate of feeding the babies herself, only allowing the presence of the nurses to take care of them whenever she had to attend council meetings.

At the thought of his kids, Jon couldn't help but smile. They were growing so fast, it felt like yesterday was the first time he had them on his arms, two little things that stole his heart the moment he set his eyes on them. Every day around them was a blessing, and Jon couldn't wish for something more.

Maybe more kids, but that could be in the future, he thought.

His eyes found the familiar dark walls in front of the road, and he smiled. Stopping his horse, Jon went down and walked towards the wheelhouse, that had stopped. Out of one of the windows, he recognized the silver hair that moved with the wind, as his wife looked outside, "Are we already there?" Her eyes found his, as a soft smile draw on her lips

"A few miles, but I can see the castle" he rose his hand as he took a silver curl that had scape the braids, and put it behind her ear.

"Good. The babies are starting to get fussy" her nose frowned and Jon smiled. He moved inside the wheelhouse, opening the door and entering the small room. It was just Dany and the babies there, Missandei had left a few moments ago.

"Hey there, bud, where are you going?" He smiled at the baby crawling on the floor. Lifting him, he kissed his tummy, winning a giggle from the baby. "Aren't you the sweetest baby?"

Aemon rose his chubby hands to his beard, and Jon smiled as the baby began to play with it. Just then, he heard a familiar wimple, and he felt something -someone- squeezing his pants, "There is my princess" he smiled as Rhaella jumped on her legs, her little arms surrounding his, preventing to fall. "Of course you are a sweet baby too" he never thought he'll be speaking with a baby voice, as Dany always teased him, but he couldn't help it. "Gods, you are bigger every day!" He faked a groan as he lifted them both. Tickling them, he walked towards his wife, as the babies giggled on his arms.

" _Kepa, Kepa_!” a pair of violet eyes looked at him, while both of them started calling him.

“ _ñuha zaldrītsos_ ” his nose caressed their chubby cheeks, and the babies giggled at the feeling of his beard.

A soft laugh in front of him made him rose his face, and he saw Daenerys looking at him with amusement. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head, but at his rose eyebrow she smiled again, “You sound funny speaking in Valyrian.”

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her, falling on the sea of cushions surrounding the floor. “Are you mocking at me?” he whispered close to her face.

Dany smiled, taking one of the babies that had started to play with her fur coat as soon as she was closer, “I won’t dare” her eyes went wide, but Jon could see the laugh inside her, as she fought to repress a smile.

“Mocking at your husband is a great offense,” his fingers caressed her rosy cheeks, “and you must accept the punishment for that”

She smiled as his thumb ran over her lower lip, and then boldly, she bit it, “Gladly.”

Jon shook his head, as his shoulders moved with his laugher, “You are an evil woman” he came closer and took her lips on his, but before she got the chance to respond with the same intensity, a pair of hands took her face, while Rhaella started to jump over her lap.

“ _Muña, muña_!”

“Yes, my love?” she smiled, her eyes meeting her silver-haired princes. She pointed to the window, where the snow was falling none stop since they adventured further in the north. Daenerys hadn’t wanted to take the babies outside whenever it was snowing like that, afraid they might get sick with the cold. They were dragons, only used to warmth places. But they are wolves too, Jon always remembered her. Still, she tried to cover them with warm clothes whenever they got outside.

“ _Zokla_!” Rhaella said, her hands clapping in front of her, as she smiled with the few teeth on her mouth. “ _Tymagon lēda, Ghost_!”

She was determinate to teach both of them how to speak different tongues, and since they started to learn how to talk, the usual mixed the words, making sometimes impossible to understand them -especially for Jon-

“Ghost! Ghost!” Aemon said too, jumping on his father’s lap.

“Yes, my loves, you’ll play with Ghost soon, don’t worry”

“He should have reach Winterfell by now,” Jon said, clapping Aemon’s hands in front of him. “Poor lad misses the snow”

“And you?” Dany asked, her violet eyes meeting his with wonder. Jon knew there was another question on them, one she was always afraid to ask. He could sense the hesitation on her voice, so he took her hands and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“The north will be always part of me, but I won't change anything of what I have now. But aye, I’m happy to come back and see my family, Winterfell, and more important to be able to show you my home properly this time.”

The last time they were here, things were different. It was surrounded by the fear of not knowing if they’ll get alive, preparing for two different wars, then his parental reveal… neither of them had the mind to think about something else that wasn’t that, and then, things got complicated, but they learn how to make everything right, especially for both of them.

He felt Dany’s head falling over his shoulder, the babies now crawling on the furs in the floor, “I’ll like that” she whispered, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment with no royal duties or problems, just her family, together and happy as she always dreamed.

Her body moved with a shiver, and she felt Jon’s arm surrounding her tightly, “But I don’t enjoy the cold that much”

His laugh made her rose her face to him with a smile, “I told you, it’s cold up here for a southerner girl”

Dany’s cheeks blushed, as she remembered the same words he’d told her in the waterfall, “So keep your Queen warm, Jon Snow” she replied, with the same boldness as before.

Jon took her lips then, with soft and slow movements that got her knees trembling. Their tongues started dancing, and while his fingers played with her silver curls, Dany’s owns hands moved to his chest, feeling his warmth over the soft texture of his shirt. “Better?” Jon whispered, his lips still brushing hers softly.

“For now,” Dany replied with a smile, quickly giving him a last kiss, then pulling apart and fixing his shirt. “I expect a proper one when we reach the castle”

Their welcome was very different from the last time, Daenerys thought as they entered the gates of Wintertown. She was now on her horse, at Jon's side, and as they marched towards the castle the people around them shouted and cried for their monarchs. She smiled at them, waving her hand softly as they passed towards the multitude that came to gather them. And this time, when Drogon and Rhaegal flew over the multitude, the people didn’t fly scare as before. Only happiness cries were heard.

_“Your graces!”_

_“Queen Daenerys!”_

_“King Jon!”_

They both shared a look, and Dany saw Jon’s lips curved as he extended his arm and took her hand on his. She smiled, as they kept moving towards the castle. The snow still falling around them, but Daenerys felt the warm welcome of her people, and she didn’t notice the cold winds around, only the love she so longed for, so different to the last time she had arrived. The northerners were hard people to gain their trust, but after everything she sacrificed, everything she did for them, they saw her for what she was, and it was a matter of time until they decided to follow her too.

They stopped at the yard, in front of some members of the most important houses in the North, along with the Stark members. The horses came to stop, and they both got down them and walked side by side to their family.

_Their family._ Daenerys smiled internally. She now had a real family where she could feel that sense of belong.

Heads bowed as they step forward, “Your graces,” they gather them, and she and Jon smiled courtesy. He first hugged Arya, who jumped immediately into his arms, then Sansa came close to Dany, smiling politely as she bowed her head.

“Welcome home, your grace,”

Dany’s lips curved in a smile and she hugged the red-headed woman too. “I’m happy to be back” she whispered at her ear, and then took a step back. She gathered Arya too, as the girl asked at once about the dragons. Like they could sense the question, their roars sounded over the sky, flying above them as if they wanted to show the true Targaryen power. Daenerys giggled, bending down and kissing Bran’s hair.

“And here they come,” Jon said beside her, turning around and smiling at the two babies coming from the wheelhouse. Missandei and the nurse came closer to them, each one carrying a baby on their arms.

“The old gods, look at them!” Sansa exclaimed, as her hands went to her mouth, “They are adorable!”

Daenerys smiled, as she took Aemon with her, the baby boy immediately hugging her mother closer. “This is Aemon,” she moved his hand on a wave, greeting the others, and the baby squirms with giggles.

“And this is Rhaella,” Jon spoke, with the little girl on his arms, looking with her big violet eyes as everyone smiled at them. Arya took her hand on with hers, smiling and tickling the girl’s side, making her laugh.

“Look at you! The vivid imagen of your mother” she then turned her eyes to Aemon, who was now on Sansa’s arms, “And you too, little man, even with the wild hair of your father” the hit Jon’s arm, making him roll his eyes, “Does he broods like you too?”

Everyone but Jon laughed at that, and Daenerys smiled as their eyes met, placing a hand on his arm, “For someone so little,” she started, “he has his temper,”

Jon rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the lower back of his wife. “Are you making fun of me?” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

“Never” she replied with a smile, as Rhaella extended her arms to Arya, who was now tickling her chin.

“Don’t let her fall” Jon mocked at her, as he placed the girl on her arms.

“Funny,” she answered, rolling her eyes at him, then her eyes only focused on the little girl now playing with the fur on her cape.

“They are good kids,” Daenerys turned at Bran’s voice, smiling softly as she set her eyes on him.

“Thank you, Bran,”

“We should get inside; they are not used to the cold.” Jon turned and motioned the guards to take their things into the castle, and make everyone else comfortable to the night.

“Of course, we prepared a special feast for you two,” Sansa said, placing little Aemon back into his mother’s arm. “You make yourself comfortable in your rooms, then we can meet in the hall” her eyes fell on her little sister, who was still playing and speaking softly to Rhaella. “Arya, get the girl back to Jon, you can have your own soon” she smiled, giving her a knowing smirk.

“Ass” Arya hissed at her, placing Rhaella on Jon’s arm, but he didn’t miss the way her cheeks blushed.

“What?” he frowned, looking between the three women looking at him. “No. You’re too little for that, no.”

Daenerys giggled, as he took his arm and began walking towards the castle, “Come on, grandpa, you need to rest,” he shook his head, as the frown kept on his face until they reach their ancestral home.

The great hall was filled with music and laughs, as everyone gathered for the feast in honor of the King and Queen. It was a sight to behold, northerners, Dothraki, Unsullied and free folk, all together once again, but this time in a better scenario than the last.

“You look happy,” Jon turned his eyes to Arya, sat by his side in the main table.

“I am” he answered with a small smile. Looking at his wife now in a conversation with Sansa.

“Is everything how you dreamed of?”

He was silent for a moment, his eyes lowering to the wolf toy his daughter gave him before the nurse took them to their chambers for sleep. “I never dreamed of having this.” He said finally.

Growing up he always thought his life will start and end in the north, then he left to the wall and everything seemed to have a purpose; up there no one cared if he was a bastard, and at least he was doing something honorable for the realm. That was it, it was all he could think for.

“Life before was… simple, as a way to say it” he started, moving the wooden toy on his hands, “I was a bastard, and I thought my only purpose would be joining the knights watch. I never dared to dream of something more. But now… I wouldn’t change anything. I never thought about having a family, much less being King of the fucking seven kingdoms,” both of them laughed, and Jon shook his head with a smile, “I have more than I could dream of”

“You deserve it”

He smiled, as his hand went to her hair to mess it, just as he used to when they were younger. She slapped his hand away, but couldn’t hide the smirk on her face. “Most of the days I have no idea what I am doing,” his eyes turned to his wife, as he took her hand on his. Dany looked at him and smiled, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. She turned again to keep talking with Sansa, and Jon looked at Arya with a half-smile. “I couldn’t do it without her”

“That’s not a surprise,” she replied, laughing, and Jon rolled his eyes to her. Taking a sip of his wine, he reclined on the chair, watching as everyone laughed and drank. He smirked as he watched Tormund playing a drinking game with one of the blood riders of his wife, and smiled with amusements as the ginger emptied his drink before the Dothraki.

“How about you?”

“You know, traveling from here to there, I’m planning on sail to Lys in two moons, from there, where the wind gets me”

“Not planning on staying a bit longer?” Arya shook her head, taking a sip from her wine

“I’m not a lady, if I stay in this castle, I’ll probably end up crazy. Not to mention Sansa and me in the same place for that long… ugh, a total nightmare”

Jon almost spilled his wine, as he tried to contain the laughs. Shaking his head, he cleaned the corner of his mouth and smiled at his sister. “She can be… a lot in one time”

“Agree”

“You should come with us to Kings Landing, there you can sail to Lys”

Arya nodded, “We’ll see” her eyes scanned vaguely the room, then gazed behind him, where he knew Daenerys was talking with Sansa. “How’s everything going on in Kings Landing?”

“As good as it can be, considering…” after Cersei’s attempt of mass murder the city with wildfire, the damages had cost a significant part of people, homes, and resources, “We started with the restoration of the main damages in the keep and the houses that suffered the most. The reach sent us more resources and we’ve been able to attend the homeless, they are now on a provisionary place until the construction ends.”

“That woman… she was the devil himself.” Arya said bitterly.

“The first moons where… hard” Jon sighed, as he remembered the post-battle and everything they had to endure that time. “The people blamed us for what happened, and Dany was devastated, that and the pregnancy was all in once, then the twins came, and for a moment everything seemed good, but it was hard, having two babies, dealing with the consequences of the battle. It was hard”

But they managed to go through it. Little by little, the people started to understand the reality of the situation, and even though it was hard to face the consequences of Cersei’s actions, now the new world seemed like everything they wanted for. He and Daenerys had promised to make everything on their hands to ensure the stability, and to make things different.

Break the wheel, as his wife used to say.

*-*

The day after the feast, they went out on a walk.

The snow was thick over the ground, and the wind flew around them as a silent reminder that winter was not over; he had insisted that she and the babies used heavier and thicker clothes. They might be blood of the dragon, but the north was a hard place.

“The snow looks so… clear” it was the only word Daenerys could describe the falling snow in the godswood. They walked slowly around the trees, as Jon's arm supported her lower back, while the other hugged one of the babies against his chest. “So different from the last time.” She whispered as the memories came to her mind. She felt Jon tense beside her but was soon replaced by his arm surrounding her tightly against him.

“Remember the waterfall?” he asked, placing a soft kiss on her temple, as Dany smiled at the memory.

“Yes… it was a magical place… so much peace.” If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the feeling of being away from everything in that place. Just her and Jon.

“A thousand years,” he whispered, remembering her words when they were there. she smiled softly, caressing his beard with her finger, as she went to her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

The came to stop in front of the laughing tree, and Jon took a step forward, lifting the fur he had brought with him and placed on a block of old wood, as Dany sat on it, with him at her side. “Do you remember the last time we were here?” her eyes met his, as Jon nodded slowly. He wasn’t a man that smiled so often, but all of that changed every time he was around her.

“Aye”

It was the night of their first wedding. Days after the battle for the long night, he took courage to ask her the one thing he’d had in mind since they sail from DragonStone, and their love was finally seal in front of that very same tree, with the closest member of their family and friends to witness it. They had another one in Kings Landing, for everyone to look at their monarchs and celebrate, but for them, the intimacy that came with the one at the godswoods didn’t compare to the exuberance and opulence of several people watching them none stop.

A whimper got their attention, and they both looked as Rhaella moved uncomfortably on her mother’s arms. “Are you cold, my little dragon?” she whispered, hugging her close and kissing her cheek. The baby’s eyes looked at them, wide open, as she watched the snow falling from the sky. Little drops of snowflakes around her got her attention, as she rested her head over her mother’s heart.

On the other side, Aemon was trying to reach the ground, jumping on Jon’s lap as he pointed at the snow-covered grass. “Well, this one did like the cold,” Jon smiled, trying to keep his son in his place.

“He’s all you” Dany laughed, as she took some of the snow on her hand and showed it to Aemon, “Snow”

“Nou!” the baby exclamation, taking it on his chubby hands and then throwing it to the air. Jon and Daenerys laughed, making Rhaella look at them curiously, while she sat on her mother’s lap, “Nou!” Aemon exclaimed again, this time looking at his sister and showing her his now white hands. The moment he touched his sister’s cheeks, Rhaella let out a cry, hiding her face on Dany’s chest.

“Muña!”

“It’s alright sweetling,” she hushed the baby, cleaning her chubby cheeks with her finger.

“Aemon, be careful with your sister,” Jon said to the little boy, as he cleaned his hands with the coat. The boy looked at him with his big violet eyes, now full of tears. Jon gave him a resource smile, kissing his head as he finished cleaning his hands. “Show her the snow gently, like this,” Jon proceed to take some of it on his hand, then he came close to her daughter and showed it with a smile. “Look, darling, it’s pretty, right?”

This time, Rhaella gazed curiously his hand, and once she was sure it was harmless, her chubby fingers touched it slightly. Soon, she was smiling, as her hands were cover in white. “Muña!” she exclaimed, looking at Dany with her hands up.

“Yes, my sweet, it’s beautiful”

Rhaella, amazed by her new discovery, came closer to her brother, and in a single motion, put her hands on his cheeks. “Rhae!” Daenerys exclaimed, lifting her up and away from Aemon.

Jon looked at his son, expecting to find him upset or about to cry, but the boy only looked at him with his eyes wide as his mouth opened with a grin, then he turned his gaze to her mother, who was now cleaning Rhaella’s hand. “Nou!” he exclaimed again, jumping happily on Jon’s lap.

“Alright, I think someone made himself clear of his love for the snow,” he said with amusement, looking at his wife,

“A true northerner” she whispered, surrounding her arms around her daughter, who was now trying to reach the ground. “I guess Rhaella only likes it if it’s covering her brother’s face” lifting the baby up, she kissed her belly, making funny noises as the little girl moved in delight. 

Jon watched the scene with a smile on his lips. This was all he wanted, he and his family together with happiness, no one to tear them apart. He was determinate on keeping it that way, they were all Jon had and all he cared about. Never in his life, Jon would’ve thought that he could feel that love and responsibility, to keep them safe he would do anything on his hands.

_What’s honor compared to a woman’s love?_ He reminded master Aemon’s words, as he looked at his beautiful wife. There were days when he couldn’t understand why she had chosen him, amongst everyone, she fell in love with him, and Jon knew he would do everything to love her the way she deserved.

_What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms?_ He lowered his gaze to his baby boy, resting peacefully on his chest, as he played with the fur on his coat. The first moment he had his children on his arms, Jon understood the meaning of those words. He would do anything for them, they were born from love, and no matter the odds, Jon understood that as long as they were together, they would face anything.

“It’s so peaceful here” he heard Daenerys whispered, as she leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her hair, resting his head over hers as one of his hands surrounded her.

“Aye, I wanted you to see it properly while we were here”

“I love it”

He inhaled slowly, feeling the clear air fill his chest. “I also made a promise,” Daenerys rose his violet eyes to him, “Back when we were here the last time, before the battle, before everything came up” they both knew he was referring to his true parentage, “I came here and pledge the gods… I knew they give me a second chance, when they brought me back to life, and I told Melissandre to not bring me back if I fall again, then I didn’t have something to truly live for, beside my duty for my house and family, I never feel that I belong somewhere or with someone” he was looking at the face on the white tree, as the memories came to his mind, “Until I met you” his eyes returned to his beloved wife, and he saw the softness on them, along with her watery violet eyes that looked at him with the same love. “I told them to let me live, to let me spend the rest of my days with the woman I loved. I knew it was a selfish plea, but I didn’t care” he laughed, shaking his head as his thumb caressed Dany’s cheek, catching a single tear that dropped from her eyes, “All I wanted was to spend the rest of my days with the silver-haired girl that stole my heart. And I still do”

“Jon” Dany’s voice broke as she rested her forehead against him, closing her eyes while a few tears fell. “I love you,” she said softly, moving her hand to his cheek as their eyes met.

“They kept their promise, and gave me more than I lifetime with you” he smiled, gazing at their babies. “And I wanted their bless on them too,” he stood up, securing his son with one arm, as he helped Dany with the other. They walked until they’re facing the laughing tree, and at that moment, Jon felt his linage watching him, all the Stark present at that very moment. His uncle Ned, Benjen, his mother Lyanna, he would’ve like to have them with him now, for them to meet his Dany and the babies. “Here they are,” Jon began, taking one of Aemon’s hand and placing it over the tree, as Daenerys did the same with Rhaella. Out of curious, both of them looked in awe the face, as their chubby fingers touched the wood. “Our little dragon-wolfs. Our family”

Once he made his silent prayer, he turned his eyes to Daenerys, who smiled softly at him. At that moment, around the peace and quiet of the godswoods, Jon felt the luckiest man alive. He had never dared to dream for something like this, and now his life was full of love with his family.

That night, they joined their children in their rooms, to tell them stories before sleep as they always did. Daenerys smiled as she watched the babies fall into their sleep, their little faces full of peace and calm. “I can’t stop watching them” she whispered to her husband, and he heard Jon let out a soft laugh.

“I can’t either.” He replied, caressing one of his son’s curls that fell over his face. “They are perfect”

“Yes, they are” Daenerys giggled as her daughter extended her body until she was almost on top of her brother. Careful of not waking her up, she moved her into a more comfortable position. “Have you thought about having more?” her eyes looked at her husband, a soft smile over his lips.

“Aye, I’d like that, if you want too” she nodded slowly, feeling his thumb over her lower lip, “Good, I’m planning to prove that witch was not a reliable source of information”

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide the brush of laugh, trying not to wake up her kids, her body shook, as she closed her eyes and rested her head over the pillow. “You’re incorrigible,” she said smiling.

“I’m just saying true facts”

“You better get to work, Jon Snow” she teased at him, her eyes scanning his body from top to bottom. She saw the hunger on his eyes, and suddenly he stood from the bed and took her hand on his, pulling her up too.

“Is that a challenge, your grace?” he whispered, once their faces were close. Daenerys felt a shiver ran under her skin, his soft lips brushing hers with a tease, a promise of what would come. They made their way towards their rooms, and once the door was closed, their lips joined anxiously, as they both start to get rid of their clothes.

“Fuck” Dany exclaimed the moment her bare skin made contact with the cold air. “It’s freezing even with the fire lit” she laughed, her lips kissing and sucking the skin of his neck. Jon smiled and then tookher to the bed, immediately coming on top of her, with a thick fur covering over them.

“Better?” he asked with a smile.

“Keep your queen warm” their lips joined again, and this time, the shiver on her skin was not from the cold, but for his expert fingers caressing the right places that made her toes curl.

Soon, the only things that could be heard in the room were their silent moans and heavy breaths. Daenerys nails marking Jon’s back as he thrust inside her, groaning as he filled her with his seed, not before she too went to her climax after he brushed her hidden pearl; her lips wide in a silent scream was covered with his mouth in a hard kiss, as they both stood in their place, still feeling the after shakes of their lovemaking.

“I love you” Daenerys whispered some time after, as they were cuddling in the bed, with her back against his chest and Jon’s arms surrounding her closer.

He smiled against her neck, leaving a soft kiss over her skin, “And I love you”

Dany felt his arms tighten around her, keeping her close to his body, and she let out a soft sigh, as her eyes closed and her breath went to a quiet peace.

That night, she dreamed with the lemon tree and the house with the red door, and when she opened, Daenerys met two violet eyes staring at her with a smile, her two babies ran towards her arms, hugging her close. Once her eyes looked around the place, she found her lover, but he was not covered in a shadow, like her other dream years ago, no. Jon stood before her with a smile so similar to her babies, and once he kneeled in front of her, his thumb caressed her cheek, as he captured a tear that fell from her eyes.

“I love you” he whispered, and Daenerys closed her eyes nodding, hugging her husband and kids with her arms, keeping them closer.

As they were meant to be.

Kepa (Father)

Ñuha zaldrītsos (My little dragons)

Tymagon lēda, Ghost! (Play with Ghost!)


End file.
